


Fighting

by RottenBoneThief



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Almost Sex, Gen, I was going to write sex but it's almost midnight guys I'm tired, It's minimal but I'm taggin' it anyway, Knife Play, Roleplay, Slightly upsetting and vague argument, kidnapping fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenBoneThief/pseuds/RottenBoneThief
Summary: You've got a great relationship with Akira, honestly, he's everything you've ever wanted and more. He's more than you've ever thought someone like you deserves, and you're starting to think you've finally messed it up. Arguing is never fun, but you guys always resolve your problems. Except this time. This time, you're too in your own head, and it's taking its' toll. Akira/Gender Neutral reader for all parties to enjoy!





	Fighting

You two don't usually fight. 

He's the first guy you've been with who actually treats you right. He's the first person to go out of his way so much for you, the first person who looks out for your feelings, and the first person who doesn't jump on you when you break down. You can scream and cry and lose yourself and he stands beside you patiently each time. 

Any argument you've had, any disagreement, it's all been resolved. It's all been talked out until you've both ended up laughing side by side, snuggled up in bed in your pajamas, wrestling and bullshitting and drinking cheap alcohol while watching cooking shows. 

Akira's the first person who makes any time alone feel like a date. He's the first person who makes you romanticize the little things in your life. He's the person who convinces you to ditch work for an art festival, or the guy you can scream at across the house from behind your laptop when you two play online shooter games together. He's your best friend. He's the man who makes you smile at nothing, the guy who tells dad jokes and puns and stares at you until you burst into a fit of laughter because his sense of humour is just so stupid but also just so him. 

But right now, you two are fighting. 

It's come at a terrible time, too. You're arguing over text messages and maybe this is a conversation you should have face to face. If you guys are in front of each other you can hold hands and see the hurt in each others eyes. You can talk it through and laugh like you always do...

But that's not how it's going to go this time. Instead you're a bitter wall of text and an emotionless voice behind a screen. You let your thoughts get the best of you and you get a little paranoid. Every message that reads too flat? He's mad. Every message that sounds too short? He's exasperated. 

And once he starts using capslock? Forget about it. 

You think he hates you. He's never gotten mad like this before, not at you. You knew he had a temper, you've always known that, but you've never been at the butt end of it and now you're shaking and crying, pushing your phone to your face. 

Nothing's going to get solved. He's at work and he keeps texting you between customers. You've got to start getting ready to go, too. You're closing tonight, late for the holidays. You had already planned on going back to your own place tonight instead of staying over at his house, and now that you two are fighting it feels like it's more than just a convenience, it's that you don't want to see each other. 

You two are probably going to have to go on a break. Akira's tired of you, finally. Everyone's always gotten tired of you, and you always knew he would, too. No matter how different he is, you constantly push people away, and someone as good as him? It was only a matter of time before he realized how bad you were for him...

Right? That's what you tell yourself, looking at your red and puffy eyes in the mirror. 

_'Let me come see you when I get off work'_

He's reaching out to you.

_'Maybe you should just come over tonight. I know it'll be late but you've got a house key, you can let yourself in.'_

He's really trying. 

You sigh, slipping your phone into your pocket. Your not snubbing him, not on purpose. He's doing everything in his power to make you feel better, even when you know he's so mad at you, even when he's probably thinking 'God I hate this...' and maybe even that he hates you. 

God, why the fuck is your mind so evil to you?

He loves you. He's never done anything but love you. He sings with you in the car and drags you to seven eleven for snacks in the middle of the night. He tells you his deepest fears and his secrets and he holds you in his arms like you're the most important thing in his life. 

You know that somewhere, but going into work, pushing your phone onto silent, your invasive thoughts out weigh every memory you have with him. 

\--

"Goodnight!" You're the first to leave the building. Everyone's tied up with their closing tasks, but you were ahead of them and get out early. They lock the doors behind you and you make your way into the dark, walking through the empty lot around the back to the employee parking. You're not paying attention like you should be. 

Akira's always told you he doesn't like when you close. He doesn't like the idea of you being alone at night, but you forget that. You're comfortable with your routine as you stumble to your car, yawning. You hate extended hours... 

"Tired, Pretty Bird?" You stiffen up and go to turn, but suddenly there's a hand on the back of your head, pushing your face into against the window of your car door. You should be panicking-- Hell, you would be panicking if you didn't recognize that voice. His grip tightens on your head and you whine, feeling him push a little harder. 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to be more careful out alone late at night?" He leans into your ear, whispering. You wonder if he's upset at you for the fight. He wouldn't do this kind of thing seriously though, no way in Hell. This is the kind of thing you two joke about. This is the roleplay fantasy you talk about, playing the victim and the attacker, playing chase. 

This doesn't really seem like the time for that, though. 

"Akira-- C'mon, what are you doing?" You sound tired, but you know it's more emotional than physical at this point. Why's he playing this game right now? 

"If you want me to stop you know what to say. Otherwise..." You don't see the blade, but you hear it flick open and your heart starts pounding. His knife has such a spring to it, the sound of it making you breath hard. 

"... Otherwise what?" You hardly get the words out before you feel his knife crawling down your back. 

"Your coworkers will start coming around this way. I suggest you don't put up a struggle." He yanks you off the car by your hair, walking you towards his car. How did you not notice it before? He pushes you towards the vehicle and you still haven't said a safeword. 

You should. You guys shouldn't be playing right now. You're mad at each other-- Right? Or are you just mad at yourselves? 

He kicks the bottom of the car and his trunk opens itself, beeping, the little light inside coming on. You look over your shoulder at him. 

"Are you serious?" Your voice comes out a little meek and he snorts poking you with the knife. 

"Are you going to crawl in like a good victim or are you going to make me show you just how serious I am?" His eyes narrow, an edge to his voice. It makes your legs weak. You swallow, feeling your mouth go dry. 

He doesn't like your hesitation. 

Akira flips the knife back shut, sliding it into his pocket before spinning you around, catching you by your throat, hard. You wheeze as he tightens his grip around your neck, licking his lips. There's some kind of light in his eyes watching you struggle. His other hand grabs your waist hard and he hefts you straight into the trunk. 

He leans over, kissing your lips quickly. He just wants a peck but you grab him by his jacket, holding him there, kissing him deeply. Your eyes are welling with tears, not because you're scared, but because he's here. Akira's here picking you up from work despite all of the bullshit from today. Sure it's unconventional, but your whole relationship is just fucking weird _anyway._ So yeah, you're emotional. You're crying and desperate to kiss him and he gives you that much, his demeanor faltering just a little as he kisses you back just as desperately. 

"Fuck..." He growls, panting over you. He stays out of character just for a minute, just to look at you with his eyes full of all the love in his body. 

Akira gives you a charming little smile, stroking your cheek. 

"... I love you, Dove." He steps back and slams the trunk shut. You just keep smiling as you roll back and forth in the back, giggling to yourself, wondering what the fuck your boyfriends going to do with you when you finally get home. 

Something fun, probably. 

God, he makes you giddy.


End file.
